Scream (TV series)
by yellowalein23
Summary: This is a story about scream as if it were a T.V. show. It takes place in the same kind of tone as the movie but, has a twist to it and is set in modern times. I don't own any of the Characters from the Scream franchise or any of its content. the first part of the 1st chapter is from the the movie in script form and the second part is my story. some OC's


ON A RINGING TELEPHONE.

A hand reaches for it, bringing the receiver up to the face of  
CASEY BECKER, a young girl, no more than sixteen. A friendly face  
with innocent eyes.

CASEY  
Hello.

MAN'S VOICE  
(from phone)  
Hello.

Silence.

CASEY  
Yes.

MAN  
Who is this?

CASEY  
Who are you trying to reach?

MAN  
What number is this?

CASEY  
What number are you trying to reach?

MAN  
I don't know.

CASEY  
I think you have the wrong number.

MAN  
Do I?

CASEY  
It happens. Take it easy.

CLICK! She hangs up the phone. The CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal  
Casey in a living room, alone. She moves from the living room to  
the kitchen. It's a nice house. Affluent.

The phone RINGS again.

INT. KITCHEN

Casey grabs the portable.

CASEY  
Hello.

MAN  
I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number.

CASEY  
So why did you dial it again?

MAN  
To apologize.

CASEY  
You're forgiven. Bye now.

MAN  
Wait, wait, don't hang up.

Casey stands in front of a sliding glass door. It's pitch black  
outside.

CASEY  
What?

MAN  
I want to talk to you for a second.

CASEY  
They've got 900 numbers for that. Seeya.

CLICK! Casey hangs up. A grin on her face.

EXT. CASEY'S HOUSE - NIGHT - ESTABLISHING

A big country home with a huge sprawling lawn full of big oak  
trees. It sits alone with no neighbors in sight.

The phone RINGS again.

INT. KITCHEN

Popcorn sizzles in a pot on the stove. Casey covers it with a  
lid, reaching for the portable phone.

CASEY  
Hello.

MAN  
Why don't you want to talk to me?

CASEY  
Who is this?

MAN  
You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.

CASEY  
(shaking the popcorn)  
I don't think so.

MAN  
What's that noise?

Casey smiles, playing along, innocently.

CASEY  
Popcorn.

MAN  
You're making popcorn?

CASEY  
Uh-huh.

MAN  
I only eat popcorn at the movies.

CASEY  
I'm getting ready to watch a video.

MAN  
Really? What?

CASEY  
Just some scary movie.

MAN  
Do you like scary movies?

CASEY  
Uh-huh.

MAN  
What's your favorite scary movie?

He's flirting with her. Casey moves away from the stove and takes  
a seat at the kitchen counter, directly in front of the glass  
door.

CASEY  
I don't know.

MAN  
You have to have a favorite.

Casey thinks for second.

CASEY  
Uh...HALLOWEEN. You know, the one with the  
guy with the white mask who just sorta walks around  
and stalks the baby sitters. What's yours?

MAN  
Guess.

CASEY  
Uh...NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET.

MAN  
Is that the one where the guy had knives  
for fingers?

CASEY  
Yeah...Freddy Krueger.

MAN  
Freddy-that's right. I liked that movie.  
It was scary.

CASEY  
The first one was, but the rest sucked.

MAN  
So, you gotta boyfriend?

CASEY  
(giggling)  
Why? You wanna ask me out?

MAN  
Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?

CASEY  
No.

MAN  
You never told me your name.

Casey smiles, twirling her hair.

CASEY  
Why do you want to know my name?

MAN  
Because I want to know who I'm looking  
at.

Casey spins around like lightning facing the glass door.

CASEY  
What did you say?

MAN  
I want to now who I'm talking to.

CASEY  
That's not what you said.

MAN  
What do you think I said?

Casey CLICKS on the outside light. A flood light illuminates the  
backyard. Her eyes survey the grounds. But it's empty. No one's  
there. She turns the light out.

On the stove, the popcorn POPS.

CASEY  
I have to go now.

MAN  
Wait...I thought we were gonna go out.

CASEY  
Nah, I don't think so...

MAN  
Don't hang up on me.

CASEY  
Gotta go.

MAN  
Don't...

CLICK! Casey hangs up. She checks the glass door making sure  
it's locked and then moves to the stove as...

THE PHONE RINGS.

She slides the popcorn from the stove, reaching for the phone.

CASEY  
Yes?

MAN  
I told you not to hang up on me.

CASEY  
What do you want?

MAN  
To talk.

CASEY  
Dial someone else, okay?

MAN  
You getting scared?

CASEY  
No-bored.

CLICK. She hangs up. The phone RINGS again. She grabs it.

CASEY  
Listen, asshole...

MAN  
(deadly serious)  
NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU  
HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE  
A FISH. UNDERSTAND?

Total silence. He has gotten her full attention.

CASEY  
Is this some kind of a joke?

MAN  
More of a game, really.

Casey eyes the glass doors, then looks up the hallway to the front  
doors...moving to it. It's unlocked. She bolts it.

CASEY  
I'm two seconds from calling the police.

MAN  
They'd never make it in time.

Casey moves her face flush against the door, her eye looking  
through the peephole.

ANGLE THROUGH PEEPHOLE.

A distorted view of the front porch. It is empty. She relaxes a  
bit, relieved.

CASEY  
What do you want?

MAN  
(pure evil)  
TO SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE.

Casey's jaw drops as total fear storms her face. She hangs up the  
phone, throwing it down on a side table when...

THE DOORBELL CHIMES.

Casey leaps out of her skin. She turns to the door as it chimes  
again.

CASEY  
(calling out)  
Who's there?

Another CHIME. She moves to it.

CASEY  
(louder)  
Who's there?

No answer. Fuck this. It's time for the police. She goes for  
the portable phone. Just as she picks it up...

IT RINGS.

Casey almost drops it, losing her breath...

She brings it to her ear with trembling hands, saying  
nothing...listening, waiting...

A long silence. And then.

MAN  
You should never say "Who's there?".  
Don't you watch scary movies? It's a  
death wish.

Casey clutches the wall, nearly collapsing. She tries her  
damndest to hang tough.

CASEY  
Look, enough is enough. You had your fun  
now you better leave me alone or else.

MAN  
Or else what?

CLOSE ON her face, her mind thinking, calculating...

CASEY  
My boyfriend will be here any second and  
he'll be pissed when I tell him...

MAN  
I thought you didn't have a boyfriend.

Busted. She holds steady.

CASEY  
I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he'll  
be here any second and your ass better  
be gone.

MAN  
Sure...

CASEY  
I swear it. And he's big and plays  
football and will beat the shit out  
of you.

MAN  
I'm getting scared.

CASEY  
I'm telling you the truth.  
I lied before...

MAN  
I believe you...

CASEY  
So you better leave.

MAN  
His name wouldn't be Steve, would it?

Silence. Casey buckles at the knees, losing it.

CASEY  
How do you know his name?

MAN  
Go to the back door and turn on the porch  
light-again.

Casey, terrified, forces herself to move.. staggering to the  
kitchen...to the glass doors. Her shaky hand finds the light  
switch...she hits it. The back yard is lit.

Sitting in a lawn chair in the middle of the backyard is a big,  
line backer of a guy, her boyfriend...

STEVE

tied and gagged. He's been roughed up, but he's alive.  
CLOSE ON his eyes..wide in fear..staring at his girlfriend,  
pleading with her.

CASEY  
Oh Goddddd...

Casey SCREAMS. Her hand moves to the lock on the door.

MAN  
I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Terror rides Casey's face. She's petrified.

CASEY  
Where are you?

MAN  
Guess.

Her eyes search the yard, combing bushes, trees. He could be  
anywhere-anywhere.

CASEY  
(begging)  
Please don't hurt him.

MAN  
That all depends on you.

CASEY  
Why are you doing this?

Tears find their way, streaming down Casey's face.

MAN  
I wanna play a game.

CASEY  
No...

MAN  
Then he dies. Right now.

CASEY  
NOOO!

MAN  
Which is it?

A long silence. Casey touches the glass...staring at STEVE...this  
big jock of a guy is crying too.

CASEY  
What kind of game?

MAN  
Turn off the light.

Her hand goes to the switch...Steve tugs and pulls at his  
straps...as if begging her...his face sweat and tears...

CLICK

He disappears in the darkness. Casey moves away from the glass,  
back toward the living room, unbelieving, horrified.

MAN  
Here's how we play. I ask a question. If  
you get it right-Steve lives.

Three curtainless windows line one wall. Casey crouches down  
behind the couch, tipping a lamp cord from it's socket, darkening  
the room. Her body quivers.

CASEY  
Please don't do this...

MAN  
Come on. It'll be fun.

CASEY  
No...please.

MAN  
It's an easy category. Movie trivia.

CASEY  
(begging)  
..please...

MAN  
I'll even give you a warm up question.

CASEY  
Don't do this. I can't..

MAN  
Name the killer in HALLOWEEN.

CASEY  
No...

MAN  
Come on. It's you favorite scary movie,  
remember? He had a white mask, he  
stalked the baby-sitters.

Casey goes silent...a nervous wreck...she can barely speak much  
less think.

CASEY  
I don't know...

MAN  
Come on, yes you do.

CASEY  
Please..stop...

Casey is SOBBING.

MAN  
What's his name?

CASEY  
I can't think.

Casey has officially reached hysteria, petrified beyond all  
reality.

MAN  
Steve's counting on you.

Suddenly...through tears...Godsent...

CASEY  
(a whisper)  
Michael...Michael Myers.

MAN  
YES!

Casey SIGHS...relieved.

MAN  
Now for the real question.

CASEY  
NOOOO...

MAN  
But you're doing so well.

CASEY  
Please go away! Leave us alone!

MAN  
Then answer the question. Same category.

Casey is a blubbering, wet mass on the floor.

CASEY  
..please..no...

MAN  
Name the killer in FRIDAY THE 13TH.

A mad smile purses Casey's lips. She knows this. She leaps up,  
through tears, screaming...

CASEY  
Jason! Jason!...JASON!

A slight PAUSE.

MAN  
I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer.

CASEY  
No it's not. It was Jason.

MAN  
Afraid not.

CASEY  
It was Jason. I saw that godamned movie  
twenty times. It was Jason.

MAN  
Then you should know Jason's MOTHER  
was the original killer. Jason  
didn't show up until the sequel.

Casey is stupefied.

CASEY  
You tricked me...

MAN  
Lucky, for you there's a bonus round.  
But poor Steve...I'm afraid...he's out.

This implication sends Casey running to the kitchen...to the glass  
doors. She flips on the porch lights to see...

STEVE

eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair...his belly gaping open...a  
mass of blood and ripped flesh...his insides lay on the ground  
between his feet...steam rising.

A SCREAM erupts from the bottom of her soul as Casey collapse on  
the floor...nearly passing out. CLOSE ON her face...pale and  
ghostly white. She SOBS.

MAN  
Final question. Are you ready?

She doesn't answer. A long, maddening silence. Casey reaches up  
and CLICKS off the light, making Steve go away...wishing,  
hoping...

CASEY  
..leave me alone..please...

MAN  
Answer the question and I will.

Casey is curled up on the floor like an infant, rocking slowly  
back and forth.

MAN  
What door am I at?

CASEY  
What?

MAN  
There are two doors to your house. A  
front door and a back one. If you answer  
correctly-you live.

From where Casey sits she can see both front and back doors. She  
deliberates...with her last bit of strength she tries to  
strategize. Eyeing both, the front door...the back door trying to  
decide between the two.

CASEY  
Don't make me...I can't...I won't.

MAN  
Your call.

In the darkness, Casey crawls to the kitchen counter-she leans up  
and grabs a long, sharp knife.

Casey looks around her...she looks down the hall to the front  
door...then turns back to the kitchen glass door as it suddenly...

SHATTERS TO BITS...

as a lawn chair come flying through it. Exploding glass sprays  
everywhere.

This incites Casey like fire. She springs to her feet...bolting  
out of the kitchen as a SHADOW moves quickly through the shattered  
doorframe.

ANGLE ON CASEY

Somewhere in the house, back flat against a window, listening to  
FEET ON CRACKING GLASS. She turns and unlocks the latch, quietly  
sliding it up. She can hear him move through the foyer...to the  
front door.

Casey lifts herself up and puts her legs through the window. She  
holds the knife in one hand, the phone in the other.

Casey eases out the window, fumbling, dropping the knife back in  
the house. She starts to reach for it. Fuck it, she takes off...

EXT. SIDE OF HOUSE

Casey it at the back corner of the house.

MAN  
I can hear you. I know you're here.

Casey eases along a narrow path between a tall fence and the side  
of the house...going for the front yard. She must pass the three  
curtainless windows. She gets to the first one and peeks in...

The FIGURE has pulled open the foyer closet, searching for her.

Casey creeps along, to the next window, she looks in...the FIGURE  
is completely on the other side of the room moving toward the hall  
that leads to other parts of the house.

She moves further along the house...squeezing by hedges...to the  
third window...she peeks in to the FIGURE...

STARING BACK AT HER...

His face covered with a ghostly white mask, inches from her...his  
eyes piercing through...soulless...Casey SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER as  
a hand...

CRASHES through the glass window grabbing hold of her neck...she  
beats at him trying to free herself...her nails dig into his  
arm...she wrenches from side to side...finally breaking free as  
the hands disappear inside the house...

EXT. CORNER OF HOUSE

Casey sails around the corner of the house, eyeing the front door.  
It remains closed. Her eyes cover the sprawling country yard when  
suddenly...

HEADLIGHTS APPEAR

in the distance, coming down the road towards the house...she  
recognizes them instantly. Mom...Dad...she tears off across the  
yard toward them...moving like lightning...

The car turns into the driveway...Casey SCREAMS, waving madly,  
rushing by a tree as...

THE GHOST MASKED FIGURE APPEARS

Casey stumbles back, catching her balance...the FIGURE moves on  
her, arm poised high...a flash of silver...and Casey is struck,  
across the chest. She looks down to see her shirt blossoming  
red...a look of bewilderment as she drops to one knee.

The knife rises again...Casey throws her hand forward...the blade  
comes down...but it's blocked by the portable phone still in her  
hand. She turns staggering to...

EXT. DRIVEWAY

A MIDDLE-AGED COUPLE emerge from the parked car. They move to the  
front door completely unaware of what's happening to their  
daughter, only feet from them.

EXT. FRONT YARD

Casey stumbles forward...her parents ten feet away...she opens her  
mouth to scream but no sound resonates...she is beyond  
words...staggering, swaying...the FIGURE moving behind her.

EXT. FRONT DOOR

Her parents approach the door

FATHER  
That fish smelled strong.

MOTHER  
I told you to send it back.

The father discovers the front door ajar. A puzzled look. Casey  
is right behind them with one arm outstretched. If they'd only  
turn around...

They enter the house and close the door as...

Casey collapses on the ground, clutching her bloody chest...the  
FIGURE upon her.

INT. FOYER

The father sees straight back into the kitchen...the shattered  
patio door.

FATHER  
Jesus...

MOTHER  
What is it? Where's Casey?

FATHER  
(calling out)  
Casey? Casey?

In a split second they're both panic stricken. The father begins  
searching the house frantically. The mother is hysterical.

EXT. FRONT YARD

CLOSE ON Casey...she's dragged by her feet through damp soil...the  
life going fast from her body...her hand still clutching the  
phone.

INT. FOYER

Back in the house.

MOTHER  
Where is she?

FATHER  
Call the police.

The mother moves to the phone in the foyer, picks it up...There  
is no dial tone. She jiggles the base.

FATHER  
(searching)  
Casey? Where are you honey? Call the  
police, goddammit.

MOTHER  
The phone's dead.

The...the softest...faintest voice is heard...

CASEY  
(from phone)  
..help me...

MOTHER  
She's here, God, I can hear her.  
Where's my baby?

The husband returns to the foyer finding his wife clinging to the  
phone.

FATHER  
Where is she?

MOTHER  
I can hear her. Oh Mother of God,  
I can hear her.

The father upturns the living room.

FATHER  
Casey! Casey!

MOTHER  
Not my daughter...not my...

The husband grabs hold of his wife.

FATHER  
Get in the car and drive down to  
the Mackenzie's.

The other throws the front door open and rushes out...the father  
moves through the house when a SCREAM echoes out. That of his  
wife. He tears off for the front door.

He exits through the FRONT DOOR

The father rushes out the door to find his wife, on her knees,  
bent over, retching. His eyes move beyond to a tree in the front  
yard...his stomach fails him...his dinner rises...as he bares  
witness to the single, most horrifying sight he'll ever see.

That of his only daughter as she hangs from a big oak  
tree...strung up...very much dead...her stomach ripped open.

* * *

Sidney laid on her bed and was writing in her diary when she heard a knock at her window. Sidney walked to the familiar face at the window, she opened the window and let her "friend" billy inside. He walked behind her and let his voice "Hey". "Hi, what are you doing here Billy" said Sidney. "I was in the neighborhood and I realized I hadn't talked to you in a very long time and I was wondering if you had any ideas about coming back to school", said Billy. "Billy my mother is dead and she isn't coming back and I am tired of all the whispering around me and I just can't face everyone". "It's okay Sid if you walk in there, your not walking in there alone", said Billy. "I'll think about it Billy just not now" said Sidney. Billy leans in to kiss Sidney only to be rejected by Sidney moving away. "Sidney i'm sorry, I love you" said Billy. Sidney stays silent for a while. "Billy can you leave" said Sidney. Billy walks out of the room and instead walks out of Sidney's front door. Sidney heard her phone beep. She had gotten a text message from an private number, the text read 'Turn on your T.V.'.Without caution Sidney ran downstairs and turned on the television in the living room. She looked at it and saw that her fellow classmates had been murdered. The investigator being interviewed said that the same person who killed Sidney's mother might have killed Casey and Steve as well. Then Sidney got a call on her cellphone "Hello" "Hello Sidney" "Who is this" "It's just a mysterious stranger" "I don't know who this is but i'm hanging up" "If you hang up on me i will kill you just like I killed your mother" "What?" "I'm sorry for getting so angry, I just want to talk to you" "Okay" "I just wanted to tell you that what you see on the news is just a preview of things to come" "What are you talking about" " I didn't want to kill Casey and Steve but I needed to get your attention somehow" "What do you want with me" "I want to destroy who you are Sidney i'm going to kill your friends and family and then i'm going to save you for last" "Go to hell" "If anybody else dies it's your fault for hiding in your house" "Who's hiding?" "Oh that sounds like the name of a really fun game" " Is this all a game to you" "Yea now were really playing, the clock is ticking Sidney I hope to see you on the street soon" "Yea it's a date".

Sidney hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, but was she really ready to return to Woods-borough High.

* * *

The next day (In the morning)...

Sidney sat at her mirror telling herself she's been through worse. Sidney picked up her cellphone and texted Billy 'I'm coming back to school' 'That's great' he texted back to her.

At school...

Billy runs to the top of the stairs and taps the shoulder of his friend Randy. Randy turns to Billy and says " You scared me". "Sorry man" said Billy. Tatum and Stew walk up to them and say "Hi". Billy gets their attention and tells them that Sidney decided to come back to school. "Are you serious Sid is coming back" said Stew. "Finally I don't have to only talk to you guys" said Tatum. "Billy who told you that" said Randy. "Sid texted me this morning", said Billy. "I didn't know you guys were back together" said Stew. "We're not" said Billy. That comment put a small smile on Randy's face.

At that moment everyone started looking at the west entrance to the school, to which Tatum commented "I don't think she's coming I think she's here". "Sidney walked up to her friends and gave them all hugs. "I missed you guys" said Sidney. Everyone including a Billy was shocked at Sidney's untimely return to school. "We missed you to Sid" said Randy breaking the awkward silence. "Well could you act like it a little more", Sid said. She walked inside the school and walked to her first class with Tatum. After a while the class had filled up with students. The teacher started to take the attendance " Ms. Drake absent - Ms. Prescott absent" "I'm here" said Sidney. "So you are, welcome back" said the teacher.

At lunch...

Sidney walked into the cafeteria looking around the cafe looking for her friends. "Who are you looking for?" said an unknown voice. Sidney turned around to see Angie Vale a Junior at woods-borough high. "I'm looking for Tatum and the others", said Sidney. "Why would you be looking for her after all the terrible things she said about you", said Angie. "What do you mean?" said Sidney. Angie pulled out her phone and showed Sidney a video of Tatum bashing her in front of the girls from the swim team. "Why would she do this" said Sidney. "She is obviously jealous of you and you know Tatum has always been a bully Sidney" , said Angie. Angie put her phone away and walked over to her friends. Sidney was about to leave the cafe when she bumped into Randy who grabbed her and brought her over to the table where Billy, Stu, and Tatum sat waiting for her. Sidney sat down and couldn't even look at Tatum after what she just saw and heard. Everyone was talking and Sidney was silent. Finally Sidney was alarmed by the sound of her phone beeping. She grabbed and say that she got a video threw text and when she played it all she cold was scream in horror as she saw a video of Casey being brutally murdered. she dropped her phone on the table and kept screaming. All her friends stood up and looked at her phone in horror.

* * *

At the police station...

Sidney was in an interrogation room waiting to be questioned about the video on her phone. Dewey walked into the room and sat down. He said "So Sidney i'm going to ask a couple of questions", " Where were you t night that Casey and Steve were killed" " I was at home" "Can anyone vouch for you on that" "Billy can"

"Billy was Sidney at home during the time of Casey and Steve's murder " "I'm not sure I went over there that night and it seemed like Sidney was there all day but, you'd have to ask Tatum she called Sidney earlier that night" "Really"

"Tatum you called Sidney last night" "No" "Billy said you told him you did" " Okay, this is what happened I was on the street last night on my phone and Billy saw me, He asked me who I was talking to and I told him it was Sidney so he wouldn't tell Stu that I was talking to another guy" "Okay"

"Sidney, Billy told me that he did see you but he didn't know if you were there all night" " What are you trying to say Dewey" "Did you kill them Sidney are you the Woods-borough Murder" "No" Sidney began to cry. " Where did the video come from" " It came from the killer" "Really" "Yes really" "Sidney when did you first come into contact with the killer" " Last night, he texted me to turn the television on and that's when I saw that Casey and Steve were murdered" "Then the killer called me and threatened me by telling me that he would kill my friends and family if I didn't come back into town soon" "So I decided I would go to school and surprise everyone" " So why do you think the killer is out to get you, I think the killer is someone who got hurt because of my mom and is trying to destroy my life like my mom destroyed there's" "Okay can you leave your phone, so we can check your call transcript". Sidney put her phone down on the table and made her way to the exit.

* * *

At Sidney's house...

Sidney walked through her front door and sat down on the couch. suddenly the house phone started ringing, she picked it up. 'Hello' 'Really Sidney I gave one thing to do and you can't even do it with being the most suspect person in the world' 'I didn't want to start killing anyone Sid but I have no choice' 'What is wrong with you' 'Can you tell who it is, i'll give you a hint he love you'. Sidney drops the phone and runs out of the house. she runs all the way to billy's house. she knocks on the door and Billy's mother opens the door and lets her in. "Where's Billy?" she said. "I'm right here Sid" said Billy. "Billy you're okay" said Sidney. The phone rings and Mrs. Loomis picks it up and hands it to Sidney. 'Hello' 'Run right to the ex-boyfriend' 'who were you talking about' 'don't tell me you honestly don't know how Randy feels about you Sidney' the killer hangs up. Sidney drops the phone and turns to Billy. "Drive me to Randy's house". Sidney and Billy run out of the house and drive to Randy's house. They get there and see Randy's mom and dad running out of the house. "Where's Randy" Sidney says. "We don't know I think he's still in there", Randy's mother tells her. Sidney runs into the house and see's Randy on the floor. Sidney walks over to him not seeing the killer behind her with a cane in his or her hand. Sidney looks at him for a while thinking he is dead until he grabs her and she is surprised and ducks down to talk yo him and the killer swings and misses Sidney and instead knocks over a lamp drawing attention to himself or herself. Sidney turns around to see the killer in the ghost face mask, she reacts quickly and kicks the killer in the leg the killer tripping over and falling to the floor. Sidney helps Randy up and gets out of the house telling Randy to run Billy. Sidney starts to run until she is caught by the killer and is stabbed in the shoulder. Sidney screams and then bashes the back of her head into the killers face and begins to run screaming in pain. The killer runs and escapes. Sidney falls into billy's arms and blacks out.

* * *

At the Hospital...

Billy, Stu and Tatum sit down waiting for Sidney to wake up. "We need to protect Sidney",said Billy. "What for, she wanted to put herself in danger"' said Tatum "You didn't see how she tried to save Randy" said Billy "It could have been any of us tonight" said Billy.

Later...

Tatum and Stu have gone home and Billy has fallen asleep waiting for Sidney to wake up. Then a girl walks in front of Sidney's glass and stares at her for a while until Billy wakes up and spots her. She runs and Billy walks out of the room seeing no sign of the familiar faced girl.

* * *

**Next time... The girl at the window is revealed and danger is at an all time high as more people close to Sidney are put at risk.**


End file.
